


Drawing Hazard

by astudyinwhimsy



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinwhimsy/pseuds/astudyinwhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin gets jealous of a vase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Hazard

 

 

"Haru."

 

Haru ignored the almost painfully hot breath on his scalp and focused on keeping his wrist loose and steady. 

 

"Haruuu."

 

Light tugs on his collar followed the whine. Rin knew better than to seriously jostle him during a drawing, but he didn't hesitate to annoy Haru in any other way possible when he wanted something. 

 

"Har-"

 

"Rin."

 

The tugging stopped as Rin processed his verbal response. The silence stretched as Haru continued to draw, and an irritated puff of hair fluttered the hairs on the back of his neck.

 

"Ha-"

 

"Rin."

 

"Okay, I-"

 

"Rin."

 

The arms around his waist withdrew in annoyance, leaving an unfortunate chill, but Haru couldn't help the tiny smile that stretched the right corner of his mouth. Several grunts and the sound of shifting clothing came from behind him, and suddenly Rin's face was in his peripheral vision. His hair tickled Haru's cheek, and his scowl was obvious even from the side.

 

Haru refocused on the vase of flowers in front of him.

 

"Real mature."

 

"In comparison, maybe."

 

Rin's face retreated. The only indication of his presence was his warmth against Haru's leg, and the gentle rise and fall of that warmth. He seemed to have laid down on the floor next to Haru.

 

The older boy chanced a glance down at him.

 

Rin had indeed splayed his body across the floor, hair pillowed on one arm. His free arm curled around Haru's knee, and as his fingers wrapped around the thin material of Haru's shorts, he arched his eyebrows and grinned.

 

"Stop bothering me," Haru told him, doing his best not to get caught up in Rin's rust-colored lashes or sharp jawline. 

 

"Bothering? Or distracting?" The grin grew, and Rin flexed his bicep under the pretense of adjusting the arm under his head. "Am I distracting you, Haru?"

 

The vase had slivers of paint missing on its left side, Haru noticed, squinting determinedly. 

 

"No."

 

"Tch. Liar."

 

Haru chanced another look down, and found Rin studying him. The grin had vanished, leaving a frown and small forehead crease in its place. They stared at each other for a moment, before Haru reached down and used his thumb to gently smooth out the lines between the redhead's eyebrows.

 

"No touching the models," Rin deadpanned. His expression was somewhat ruined by the smattering of pink across his cheekbones. 

 

"Let me finish."

 

He frowned. The fingers on Haru's leg tapped quickly before climbing their way up to the hem of his shirt and hesitantly stroking the fabric. 

 

Haru knew he just wanted attention. Every once in a while Rin honestly needed reassurance, real and honest affection that told him that he still mattered to the people he cared the most about, but right now he was just being a pest to be a pest. 

 

The rounded edges of the vase gave him some trouble, but Haru had a still life worthy of grading. He took his time putting his supplies away, putting the graphite pencils back in order from softest to hardest and cleaning the eraser. The second he slipped the drawing into his portfolio, Rin was arranging their legs to fit together.

 

"You're a pain." Haru wrinkled his nose even as he allowed himself to be gently pressed back into the couch cushions, Rinleaving paler fingerprints on his shoulders.

 

"You like me," Rin smirked. He wiggled down between Haru's legs and pressed his nose into the dip of one collarbone.

 

"Yeah."

 

Sighing, Haru wove his fingers into the back of Rin's hair and pulled him up for a kiss. The younger boy came away beaming like a second sun, and Haru couldn't possibly do anything but reflect the bright light with a smile of his own. 

 

"You should stop getting jealous of my drawing subjects."

 

Rin stiffened and exhaled sharply through his nose. The air was cold, and Haru flinched, blinking rapidly.

 

"I do  _not_  get jealous of inanimate objects," Rin growled, voice unusually loud in the quiet room.

 

"What about the nude models?"

 

A flush spread from the tips of his ears to his neck. He didn't bother to answer, instead flopping delicately back down onto Haru's chest with a grumble.

 

"Fuck you and your nude models."

 

"I'd rather not."

 

Rin snorted, and Haru allowed himself a small smile that those jokes still came up. 

 

Neither of them said anything else, and the silence drew out the afternoon, stretching it into a flat, endless plane. Haru reveled in the heartbeat above his own, willing them to synchronize, two lines converging on the horizon. 

 

"I can feel you thinking in metaphors."

 

The muffled voice ruffles his collar, and he wriggled beneath Rin in retaliation for breaking the silence.

 

"Go to sleep."

 

"Since you asked so nicely."

 

Rin tried to settle in. Their legs took a few tries to situate in a way that wouldn't result in pins and needles, but eventually Rin ended up against the back of the couch with Haru curled into him and wrapped his arms up and around. Their noses brushed, and Rin pressed a series of light kisses to Haru's.

 

The quiet afternoon tiptoed on around them. Haru slowly let his eyes slip closed. The only things in existence were Rin's warmth, Rin's heartbeat, and Rin's quiet breath on his forehead.

 

That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> doing my art homework always makes me think of Haru...Haru, thinking about Rin.


End file.
